


Fifty Shades Of Holmes

by Maxineisjohnlocked221b



Series: FSOH [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxineisjohnlocked221b/pseuds/Maxineisjohnlocked221b
Summary: John was looking for a new job, his friend Greg told him that he can take his interview job for a man called Sherlock Holmes. John agreed, when he got there, he learned alot about Mr Holmes, maybe to much. What does Mr Holmes have planned for Dr John Watson.





	Fifty Shades Of Holmes

It has been a year since John came home from war, he was always haunted by the death consuming memories. He lived in a flat all by himself, writing on his personal blog. He usually goes to his therapist but not anymore, for what he feels she can not save him.

John was out on his daily walks, meeting his friend Greg Lestrade, who has a little job for him. Once they met they went to a coffee shop and sat down to see what news they had for eachother. After a good hour of talking and a nice hot cup of tea Greg finally told him about the job. "So, John. I have a little favor to ask you." John cocked an eyebrow looking at Greg as he takes a sip of his delicious brew. "Im supposed to do this interview with a man called Sherlock Holmes, but, am not good at that stuff and with you having your own blog and all maybe this will give ya a chance?" John thought of the idea for a minute "ok, I'll do it, I do need a new job and this might do it for me. Thanks for suggesting it to me." John smiled at Greg standing up and taking the last sup of his tea. "No bother John just helping a mate out." Greg stayed  sitting, still having a half of cup to finish, "just search for his name, he has his own website and everything" Greg stated chuckling at the end of his statement. "Thanks I'll check that, thanks again Greg I'll talk to you tomorrow. " John waved at Greg as he left the shop and headed home.

As he got home he went straight to his laptop and opened it. Quickly he searches the name Sherlock Holmes there was some results, there was a link to his website. He scrolls down reading about him. "Theres no picture of him" he said to himself putting his hand under his chin as he looks for more. "Wow, this guy knows how to entertain himself." He then looks for the address to meet him. He reads 221b Baker Street.   John closed his laptop and layed back on his chair scratching his head. He thought and thought then he finally agreed hes gonna meet Sherlock Holmes. He got himself ready and went to bed and he didnt know why, but went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
